Don't tell Ma I am dating a gay dragon!
by The Infamous Me
Summary: Roxas Strife was a normal guy, best friends with a werelion, and talented siblings. He had hopes of keeping his normal ways of life, but it seems his best friend's simple request was going to change that.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't tell Ma I'm dating a gay dragon!**

**AN**: So uh, sup guys? New story, kind of based a bit on the world of the Anita Blake series. I liked the idea, and I've been wanting to do a story like this for a while. Also I really don't suggest reading the Laurell K. Hamilton Anita Blake series, it is nice but honestly, I hate the main character soooooo bad. :C I keep reading in hopes that bitch will die, but no. No.

[Also does anyone know why FFNET Keeps taking out my indents and underscores?]

**Chapter 1: Religious Dada Mix**

Their world started out much like every other world; an empire of dirt, an empire of possibilities, full of magic. It was quickly claimed and divided up between races of people of all kinds. It was also fought over by these same races, a bloody history like most worlds and cultures have. But eventually all became settled; things grew people changed and evolved. The world as a whole calmed it's violent nature and matured. Many things happened; from discovering the cure to a plague that killed thousands, to witches and warlocks being accepted for what they are, to the invention of electricity, to the first McDucks ever opened.

The most important thing that seemed to of happened was around the late 70's when a large group of 20 different individuals from very different backgrounds came together to out themselves as creatures many thought only existed in Disenywood movies. Wereanimals, Vampires, Dragons, Phoenixes, Yetis, Nagas, Lamias and more races came into the spot light. They had always been around, though no one had really seen any. The ones that had were claimed nuts and shipped off or heavily medicated.

But the Vampires ,Wereanimals , Phoenixes and dragons were very smart races and open to change. They knew with the advances in technology and human expansion that it would become very hard for them to stay hidden. So they approached scholars, lawyers and leaders of countries to be recognized as citizens, to come out of the shadow's so to speak.

Their message was simple, "We as a whole do not wish harm on human races, we wish to just be part of the world and not in the form of fiction." But despite their simple message, everything was far from simple. The world was changed.

The Strife household was a simple common middle class household. Or that is what one would think looking at the two story white house with pale-badly-needs-a-new-coat-of-paint-shutters. The household was made up of siblings, blond hair and baby blues were aplenty. The head of the house was a Cloud (Say my middle name and die) Strife, bounty hunter and protector of the peace. The tall broad shoulder male, with a eternal scowl upon his lovely pale face was paid handsomely for hunting down rogue creatures. Human and Non-human. He lived in this house hold with his younger siblings, all triplets.

Ventus Strife was a quirky sort of boy, he was wanting to be very much like his older brother and was being trained to be a fighter like Cloud. He was only seventeen, his baby fat barely falling off to reveal the makings of a very handsome boy. Ventus was ever ready to go, a bit of a go getter and the loudest of the whole family. Despite looking exactly like his twin brother Roxas, he was easily picked out due to the bright smile on his face. Ventus had a good affinity with magic as well, he wasn't as good as his older brother Cloud, but he showed promise and was passing all his materia courses in high school with a good b average.

Namine Strife was the doll of the family. Her curled blond hair a shade softer than her brothers and wide baby blues combined with thin pale limbs gave her the look of a china doll. Namine was the makeshift mother of the family, despite being seventeen it seemed she had a natural affinity or it. Though quiet, the girl was fierce and knew just how to wheedle her brothers into taking care of themselves and the house. Namine was psychic born as well, her drawings always came to true in some way or another, and along with her ability to read the memories stored in objects and people made her quiet popular in the neighborhood. Mothers who wanted to make sure their darling sons and daughters were just that would always come to her.

Roxas Strife seemed to be the most normal of the bunch. He was a brooding boy just coming out of his teenage angst period with a scowl much like his elder brother's plastered all over his cherubic face. He was fairly good with almost everything he did, a C average student through and through. He wasn't like Ventus, he had no goals aside from making good grades and finishing high school. He had no talents like Namine; aside from his cooking skills, Roxas really was just a average teenage human.

But he knew despite not having any type of abilities besides making an, "Oh-my-god-Rox-this-cheesecake-is-to-die-for", that he was loved by his family. He was quite proud of his normalcy, he knew friends that had their struggles due to their powers or race and did not want to have to go through such a thing himself. But on a humid March day; everything changed for the Strife household by Roxas's best friend Sora Leonhart.

The quirky brunette with abnormally large "I know they are big feet I'll grow into them shut up about it!" yellow shoes flopped onto Roxas's blue bedspread with a groan. His large feet free of his shoes propped up on Roxas's favorite pillow was staring listlessly up at the blond's ceiling fan as it circulated cool air into the room.

"Get your feet of my pillow Sora." Roxas growled as he looked up from history homework spread about his furry rug to look at his lazy friend.

"Hnnng," A whining noise as the brunette rolled onto his stomach, raising his feet to cross in the air behind him, "Roxas, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Depends on the favor." Came the blonde's reply, teeth worrying the white eraser on his pencil, cerulean blues scanning the black aerial print of his text book.

"Well...see, uh. Okay."The bed squeaked as Sora slide into a cross-legged position, middle of his shoulders resting against a egg white wall. "Jeezzz this is hard to explain. Like, okay. So my Rex received an invitation to go on a trip to meet some other wereraces." Roxas shut his book with the pencil inside to mark his spot before moving to sit on the bed with his best friend.

"Yea, I remember you going on about how it was a big honor for your pride." Which struck Roxas as odd since at the time, the only werelions in town was the Leonheart pride made out of five people.

"Well, so Squall goes to meet up with them, to start a helpline or something like that. That we have to work together to help out all other races and not each other 'cause some humans wouldn't understand. Shoot first ask questions later and all that." Roxas nodded, thinking of Sora's Rex, Squall Leonhart a proud fierce brunette that had adopted Sora when his parents disowned him after the boy was attacked by a werelion. It wasn't Sora's fault, no ones really but Sora's mother and father couldn't deal that thier son was going to be 'Furry Freak'. The brunette had been at the wrong place at the wrong time and a Rogue lion bit his arm almost ripping the limb off.

"Well anyways, there was a real life Dragon there. They are like Royalty or some crap, I don't really understand. But this dragon asks if he can come check out how Squall runs the pride. Since the Dragons are like Royalty of wereraces, Squall of course agrees." Sora's eyebrows scrunched in thought as he told the story, "Anywhoo, Squall uh, asked if I could show the Dragon around town tomorrow. I'm, well, uh, do you think you could come with me?"

Roxas did his best to resist the baby blues, the tan curved cheeks, hopefully raised brown eyebrows and clasped hands. He really did, the wheat haired male was able to look away for a good five seconds before letting out a loud sigh and hanging his head.

"Yea. After school though!" Roxas yelled as Sora let out a happy whoop and pulled Roxas into a headlock to ruffle the blond cowlicks with fierce excited knuckles.

"Hey stop that! OW SORA!" Having a werelion for a best friend was sometimes a huge pain in the ass, or right now, head. Reaching a hand up to cover the brunette's mouth and nose, knowing he couldn't compete with the enhanced strength of pure primal power, Roxas got Sora to let go of him so he could breathe. Both teens collapsed against each other, thin chests heaving with chuckles and exhalation. Neither moved, content to watch the fan spin overhead as the neighborhood children screamed in play outside, It wasn't until Roxas looked over at Sora, "So what is the Dragon's name?"

"Oh, uh Axel. Kind of a cool name right?" Hands drifted through the blonde's spikes, one last ruffle before Sora sat up.

"I guess." Was Roxas's response, watching as his best friend moved to flick on his Enix console.

**TBC. **

So, this the first chapter of "Don't tell Ma I'm dating a gay dragon,"it is kind of a introductory chapter, if things are confusing let me know. Some things won't be revealed until later on in chapters of course. If you see anything weird, Grammar wise, uh spelling wise please let me know. Also I am a college student, so updates will be a bit strained. But I hope this will be enjoyable.

Also, uh if you are a waiting for an update of DWM, don't. I am about to delete the story because I don't have the drive or spark for it. I started writing it when I was in a dark time in my life, and I have made loads of changes to my self in a personal level. I can't go back and write for DWM the same way anymore, I am thinking of revising it and giving it a whole different ending. But for now, I am just going to delete it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Leather Pants **

Roxas let out a groan, hands pressing to the small of his back as he attempted to alliveate the ache that had settled at the base of his spin. He was only a human for Jenova's sake! There was no way highschool was supposed to benefit him if they were making him carry around sixty pounds of books. Hell that was the weight of a small child!

Eyeing his backpack distastefully from where he has set it on the ground, the blonde waited infront of the cafe like he had promised Sora. Turning to look at his reflection in the muted glass, Roxas fussed with his feathery blonde hair. His pink tongue living a trail of spit across the pad of his thumb, which Roxas attempted to smooth down a few curled ends. It worked until the spit dried anyways. Sliding his blue school blazer off and stuffing it into the already heavy backpack Roxas squatted on the side walk.

It was around the time his fingers were loosening the blue plaid tie about his neck that he heard an excited call of his name.

"ROOOOOOXAAAAAAAS!" Looking up at the sound of his name on someone with impressive vocal chords, Roxas cracked a grin at seeing his best friend run up. Sora had just come school it seemed as well, the school for other beings right down the Road from Roxas's normal humans only school, or Papou High the offical name.

Sora's school, Traverse High, was made to house were children of all were types as well as a few other races. It was a bit of an unfair labeling, since most of the kids who went there were classifyed as bad eggs. Roxas was secertly jealous of their school uniform. He would love to have Sora's red sweater vest, black slacks and free choice in foot wear. But no, Roxas had to wear a stiff Blue blazer, pressed button down, plaid tie, pressed blue slacks to match the blazer, and white loafers.

"Hey Sora." Standing up, Roxas greeted the happy brunette with a knock of knuckles and easy smile.

"Been waiting long?" Sora asked with a slightly anxious look upon his tan features, adjusting the straps of his back pack on his shoulders.

"Like...five minutes? Yea, bout five or six minutes. Not to bad." Roxas's light blue eyes glanced at the screen of his cell phone, fingers pulling the tie away from his neck. Just letting it hand about his shoulders under the stiff neck of his white shirt.

"Awww right, so yea. Lets drop our stuff off at your house, then swing by mine to show our vistor around time." Sora chirped, walking down the side walk, one large shoe in front of the other.

Groaning Roxas leaned down, scooping his back pack up and slinging it to rest on his shoulders. Maybe he should get Sora to bleed on an open wound of his so he could get super strength. Or better yet.

"Sora, can you carry my back pack?" The blondes voice took a soft octave higher in a whine as he feel into step behind his best friend. After all best friends were supposed to help each other out. Bros for life and all that.

"Wimp." A scoff, but Sora's playful baby blues glanced to Roxas's as he easily hefted the heavy back pack and carried it.

Free of the back pack for the moment, the blond rolled his neck about his shoulders and allowed his arms and hands to cup the back of his head.

"Thanks."

It was only a small amount of time later that the two young males found themselves walking towards Sora's home that he shared with a few other members of his pride. The Leonhart house was nothing fancy, a ground level home shaped kind of like a L, and placed deep in the woods. Roxas was forever glad he didn't have to walk Sora's long gravel driveway. It was almost a half a mile long, but the blonde supposed it must not seem too bad to Sora since he was a werelion and had an amazing amount of stamia.

"Yea, so then Saix our literature teacher just like...went all creep-o beserker on that one chick. Like foam from the mouth and golden glowy eye thingy beserker!" Sora waved his hands as he talked, Roxas just nodding along with what the brunette was saying.

"Yea, so he picks up her Breaking Dawn book, and like just rips out pages with his teeth!-"Sora would bare his own slighty sharp canines making grr noises,"- and like drop kicks the book out of the window. And i'm all...Holy FUCK! Cause I don't want him to see im reading a comic book under the desk."

Roxas shook his head, grin peeking against his face.

"And then he just slams his hands against this chicks desk, I swear she had pissed her pants. I could smell her fear and everything, it was awful. But yea, Saix just goes all calm and growls really low and deep in his throat...like thiiiiiiiiis." The brunette's voice dropped into a gravely low octave that Roxas could hear him strain to keep.

"No lie, dead serious as fuck. Just looks at her and goes, 'Twilight, isn't_ LITERATURE_!' And he just shouts so loud I swear it was like a cartoon, this poor girl's hair flies back a little." Sora pushed his mass of brunette spikes behind his head as best as he could to imitate the girl.

Roxas let out a loud scoff smile still on his features, "I don't really think your teacher went that nuts due to a trashy teen novel that came out...like ages ago. Didn't it come out before the Twenty?" The Twenty being a slang to when the first representives of each race stepped forward to proclaim themselves to be apart of the world.

"Yea, like maybe I dunno six years before. " The brunette gave a snort, bright sky blue eyes lighting up when he saw the red bricked house of his home come into view around the bend.

"Aww man, what if that was the real reason why the Twenty happened." Roxas cut his eyes slyly at Sora who had a utter look of concentration on his face, but it didn't last long as Sora's famous cheezeball grin broke across his lips.

"Oh, oh that is genius." A rich chuckle came from the slighty tan teen as he opened the screen door to his home, Roxas following closely on the brunettes heels following him literally into the lion's den. That inner paraphrasing amused Roxas a bit as he followed Sora down a hallway and into the brunettee's room. 

Despite Squall being a rex of a fairly good size pride, only a few of his pride stayed with him as most of the werelions seemed satsifyed to own their own homes. But Squall's home wasn't just open to werelions, it was a place for any were animal to stay if needed,but only if they didn't bring unnesscary trouble with them. Sora happened to enjoy living with his Rex, and it seemed his Rex enjoyed his company. Sora was very spoiled by Squall and treated like son to the older male. One couldn't tell Sora was spoiled, he didn't act like it anyways, but all one had to do was step inside the young male's room to see how spoiled he was.

Sora's room was quite large with an ocean mural on one wall and stars painted on the ceiling. The other walls were left a soft creme white and had numerous posters, pictures, and odd things tacked to the wall.

Sora launched himself onto the large queen sized bed dominating one side of the room his hand grasping a slender remote to flick on the large flat screen dominating the other side of the room. Roxas was jealous of that flat screen, oh how his stomach clenched with want over such sleek technology. Shaking his head and stepping over clothing and some books, the blonde joined his friend on the bed. Twin sets of blue eyes glazing over at some cartoon being played on a random channel.

"So...when is this guy supposed to get here?" Roxas asked about ten minutes into his and Sora's cartoon viewing time.

"When Squall gets home I guess." Sora let out a soft giggle due to a witty quip on the screen before laying his head against Roxas's thigh.

Rolling bright blues in their eye socket, Roxas began threading his fingers through Sora's suprsingly stiff yet soft hair. _It must be the lion in him _Roxas mused to himself.

"Why isn't Squall showing him around?" Roxas asked again, getting himself comfy against the soft creme white wall behind him.

"He is supposed to be around my age, and Squall thought I'd be more relateable." Sora's hand came to curl under his rounded cheek as Roxas gave a snort.

The pair relaxed like this for a good hour or so, chatting softly about their day while watching mindless children's cartoons. Cartoons that Sora claimed were for all ages.

Roxas was in the middle of explaining how a girl in his class tripped over some books when Sora suddenly sprang forward and onto his feet. Roxas jerking backwards in suprise at the sudden movements opened his mouth to yell at the brunette when said brunette quickly padded out of the room.

"Sora!" Roxas called out softly to the distancing footsteps, inching his way off the bed and sticking his head out of the werelion's door way.

"SQUALLLLL~!" Sora's excited voice squealed through out the house, followed by a solid thud, heavy grunt, and something falling heavily onto the floor. Rolling his large doe like blue eyes Roxas padded down the hallway and into the kitchen after his best friend. A soft twitch of his lips was the indicator of the blonde's smile at seeing a one Squall Leonhart flat on his leather covered ass with a dark scowl on his handsome rugged face, while his hands shoved at the tiny brunet who was clinging onto the other with a death grip.

"I've _missed_ you~!" Sora whined and rubbed his cheeks against Squall's leather jacket and cold buckles.

"I'm not so sure I missed you." Squall deadpanned, grey eyes looking everywhere but Sora as he pulled at the brunette some more. Being a werelion himself, Squall could use his brute strength to remove Sora but that would injure the twiggy teen. And Roxas was in the belief that if Squall didn't really like it, he wouldn't of let it happen.

"UH!" It was such a kindergarden noise that came from Sora's mouth, a disbelieving grunt noise but it oddly fit.

Squall didn't say anything to Sora's pout he just awkwardly yet firmly ran a gloved hand through the dark chesnut spikes for a few moment, his stormy grey eyes landing on Roxas standing sliently in the hallway. Roxas gave a small grunt of hello to the man and recieved a chin lift in turn. It was just how Squall and Roxas got along, despite the fact that Cloud and Squall were almost BFFs, and Sora and Roxas were best friends, Roxas and Squall never really got close. They got along okay, and could hold simple conversation some of the time, they just didn't really bother to get to know the other.

"Seriously, get off of me Sora. We have more than Roxas as a guest this time." Leon stated firmly standing with Sora still latched on. Blue orbs widened as the young werelion let go of his Rex and adjusted his button up school shirt.

"I am sorry, I jus' got so excited. I really did miss you!" Sora's small hands smoothed at his black pants, and Squall gave the boy's head a small affectionate rub.

"I'll admit it got a bit more quiet than I like while I was away." Squall's nail scratched at the long scar across his face in a embrassed habit, not looking at Sora as he stood up with a few joints popping.

"I thought you had a soft side Leon." Came a snide snarky like voice from the front door way, Sora and Roxas both whipping their heads to stare at the figure while Squall just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Squall, Axel." The elder werelion growled out, tossing a look over his shoulder at the man standing in his doorway.

"Boys, this is Axel, Axel that is Sora and his best friend Roxas." Squall's gloved hand pointed the brunette and blonde out. Both the teens staring at Axel.

He was tall, the tips of his spikey blood red brushed against the door frame and the deep hunter green robes with gold stitching really brought out the toxic green of his eye colors. Axel had almond shaped eyes framed by heavy ginger lashes, and short but sharp looking blood red eyebrows. His face was pale and angular, high cheek bones adorned with purple tear drop like markings, and a widows peak. It was hard to tell his body shape underneathe the oriental like robes he seemed to be wearing, but from the looks of his face and hands Roxas felt he was probably made up like a twig.

"Oooo~ Welcome to the Leonhart home Axel!" Sora chirped happily bounding up to take Axel's thin pale hand in his own tan on, tugging the red head inside as he shut the door in turn.

"Thanks shorty." Thin lips quirked in a grin as Axel looked around the room taking it all in with quick darts of his bright bright green eyes. Sora just grinned up at Axel, Roxas noticing the tips of his dark spikes reached up to almost Axel's shoulder. Feeling a weird prickling sensation, Roxas drew his azure orbs from calculating Axel's height to meet the pericing jade gaze the red head was giving him. Blond brows quirking in confusion, Roxas just stared back mouth parting lightly in confusion.

"Roxas yea?" Axel asked, lips smacking as he grinned like a crescent moon. The blonde just nodded his head slowly, surely he couldn't of forgotten his name within a few minutes of their meeting.

"Awesome." Axel breathed happily, hands coming to rest on his hips as he roved bright toxic green eyes over Roxas's small form.

**TBC**: Here is the second Chapter of Don't tell ma I'm dating a gay dragon. I am shopping for a better title honestly, I came up with this one when I was on a old movie watching spree and was watching Don't tell ma the babysitters dead.

Also unbeta'd and finished at about 3:50 am. So if you see anything odd or spelling error just let me know. Please.

Merry Christmas to you guys. Hope to have the next chapter out sooner, but don't count on it. Lol only got this one out due to winter break. Fuck yea.

But thank you for reading, have a good day/night or whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**Rolling Girl (arcane_madder)**

Roxas had decided within the first twelve minutes or so of meeting Axel that he was not very fond of the guy. For one thing, the creep kept watching his every move with those bright toxic green eyes. When Roxas and Sora had went into the kitchen to prepare dinner a weird suffocating startling chill crept up the blondes spine making him drop the knife in his hand with a clatter against the chopping board. Whipping his head around the blonde looked to see Axel leaning against the door way in a relaxed pose just staring at him.

Of course when Sora asked him if he had wanted to help, Axel had responded with a cool no, his bright eyes never leaving Roxas's form making everyone that wasn't the red head feel awkward. If Roxas moved, Axel's eyes bounced after him in bright green fires. It just made Roxas feel icky.

Also Roxas couldn't figure out who in their right mind would dress the way Axel was. He wasn't asian! He had bright firey red hair that fell backwards in soft choppy like spikes, and he was tall and white. Did Roxas mention tall? The pale male was like some giant willow tree or something. Tall and oddly skinny, all sticks and angles. Like geometery, which the blonde hated. But to be fair Roxas couldn't really tell under all that baggy silk orinetal fashioned fabric. The blonde could understand if he was asian and wearing the outfit, but Axel just didn't even look close to it. Sure his eyes slanted up a bit, but more in a eygptian style then anything giving the male a slight cat look. Roxas inwardly scoffed, Axel was probably one of those weirdos that thought they were of a different culutre. What were they called again? Weeaboos. Yea. Axel was most likely a weeaboo.

Sure the slik traditonal asian garb was quite dashing on the redhead with is long bell sleeves that came past his long fingers, and soft greens and golden dragon stitching that brought out the intense coloring of Axel's eyes. Hell even the the weird fluffy emporer pants that tapered off into black shoes that accented Axel's unique look nicely.

But it was mainly the staring that made Roxas not like Axel. It was just creepy and unsettling, the blonde was beginning to wonder if it was because he was a human. He remembered reading stories about how dragons liked the blood of virgins. Growling to himself and shaking his head from side to side, Roxas as better of ridding himself of thoughts like that.

Fingers scratched at the back of Roxas's neck the little hairs there standing up at the staring contest Axel seemed to be having with his body. The blue eyed male was quite sure if his body was made of ice it'd of melted under all the intense watching. This whole silent staring...stalking whatever was getting to him.

"Sora, I'mma head out. I have to get home and cook over there. " Roxas called out to Sora who was supposed to be helping him get dinner started. But like normal the brunette was off in lala land watching T.V. leaving Roxas to do all the work. It had become a habit for the blonde human to come over and start dinner for Sora and Squall. Roxas being privy to Squall Leonhart shaking their old oven till the door fell off simply because he couldn't figure out how to set the baking heat. Both two males could barely boil water. It started out really with Sora asking Roxas to teach him how to cook, but ended up with the Leonharts having their own personal chef on mondays through thursdays. Sometimes Saturday morning if Roxas spent the night.

"Oh! Really? Is it that time already?" Sora gave a soft pout his soft baby blues looking up at a mounted wall clock.

"Yea it is." Roxas wiped his hands off on a red dish towel, ridding himself of chicken grease.

"Look, when the timer goes off just pull everything out of the oven. And all your side dishes just need to be warmed up." One of the blondes thumbs jerked to the island with a few pots sitting on it.

"Just six or seven minutes before the chicken comes out of the oven, put those on the burners and warm'em back up." Roxas's lips quirked in a grin as Sora goofily saulted him with two fingers.

"Where are you going?" Axel's voice called out as Roxas crossed the main living area towards the hallway into Sora's room. Those emerald eyes following his form the entire time. Roxas's brows lifted lightly in surprise, it was the second time Axel had spoken verbally to him.

"Home." Was the blonde's short reply as he came back through with his pack.

"Roxas, perhaps you should call Cloud to come get you. Its pretty late." Squall called out looking out the front window frowning at the dusk littering the air.

"Nah, Cloud is doing offical whatever stuff with Zack and won't be home for a day or two. Plus its only five." Roxas twittered waving his hand as he exited the home. The feel of two burning eyes not leaving him as Sora called out in his loud voice,"TEXT ME!"

Roxas took a deep breath of the dusky air, his favorite time of the day. Just something about the sun meeting the darkness called to the blonde. Sunsets and fireflies.

Stepping into the door way of his home, Roxas called out a hesitant greeting while setting his book bag down. The lights were off, and it was silent. Normally there was a T.V. on or Ventus's laughter echoing down the hallaways. Flicking on the hallway light, blinking his eyes to adjust to the suddenly bright light the blonde ambled his way into the kitchen kicking off his shoes.

"Guys?" Roxas called out again seeing a note stuck to the silver stainless steel fridge. Pulling it off his eyes glanced over the note in Namine's familiar elegant scrawl.

**Roxas, Ventus and I won't be home until Sunday. Please take care of yourself, also Ventus left his room a mess. Don't go in there unless you want a new wound.**

**Love, Nami**

A groan escaped the blonde's mouth as he crumpled the note in his fist. Couldn't they of called him? He would of stayed and ate with Sora! God thats why they invested in the phones anyways. Tossing the paper in the bin, the blonde shuffled across the foyer once more to turn on the T.V. for background noise. Sitting on the couch with a bored groan, the small teen stuck his hand in his pants pocket fishing out his phone. A sleek black device with white out painted on it to give it a checkered look. Sure Roxas could of spent the five bucks on a case, but why do that when Namine would do it for free?

Flicking the menu to light up, the messy haired blonde noticed he had two texts already from Sora. _'Huh I wonder why I didn't feel them.' _ The blonde pondered this a moment before opening up the texts.

_Hey Rox, get home yet? _ it was quickly followed by , _Rox, Axel keeps askin bout u._

The blonde's face blanched at the second one, ugh...the what the hell was up with that freak. Thumbing over the keys Roxas sent a quick reply.

_Yea home, no one here atm. That guy is a creep. :c _Pressing send, the blonde glanced at the T.V. a bit boredly before ambling back into the kitchen. A sandwich sounded nice. With some chips. Maybe the chips on the sandwich? Oh god it would be a date.

Roxas was in the process of choosing between kraft singles cheese, and some sliced pepper jack when his phone groaned against the counter. Tossing the pepper Jack back into the fridge he checked his text.

_He not that bad. Never met a human before._ That raised both of the slightly darker blonde eyebrows into his hair line almost. That did explain the staring, but still if he was going to help Sora show Axel around he'd have to knock back on the staring it was just not good behavior.

_No shit? Anyway tell him not to stare so much. it rude._ Ugh, something about texting then re-reading his texts made Roxas feel so preteen. Perhaps he could convince the eldest Strife brother to get him a full keyboard cell than the one he had now. It overworked his thumb to fully use the english language on a phone like his. Humming lightly to himself, the blond slapped on sun dried tomato turkey straight from the deli three days ago. It still smelled good, his stomach was quite pleased with the makings of this sandwich. He was shuffling through his cuboards going over the stock of chips when a deep hammering noise came from his front door.

The...fuck? Pulling out a bag of sour cream and onion chips, Roxas shuffled to the door.

"Who is it?" His hand went for the small sword stashed in a umbrella rack. Cloud was pretty paranoid, and had taught his younger siblings to never answer the door late at night alone with out being armed.

"Your teenage were...uh lion side kick." A smile cracked Roxas's face at Sora's voice. He fumbled with the door lock for a few moments, bag of chips held between his teeth. His baby blues landing on Sora as the door swung open, his face blanching as he took note of the tall presence behind him. Oh great, tall , weeaboo and creepy was with him.

"What brings...you to my home? I was going to see you two tommorrow." He unrolled the bag of chips as he motioned for the two to come in. For once the tall redheaded dragon's eyes seemed not to be focused on Roxas but checking out the house. His long slender nose visablly sniffing at the air.

"Figured since you were alone I'd come bring you my wonderful company?" Sora weedled, pouting up at the blonde as Roxas scoffed and rolled his eyes.

_Sure I like you Sora...but I don't like him..._ Was what Roxas wanted to say but instead he just stuffed his mouth with a crisp chip.

"Well...go on into the living room. I'm making me a sandwich then I'll be there." Roxas shuffed back into the kitchen, Sora knew the way and he was sure he'd guide Axel just fine.

_Eeeugh_. A shudder rocked through Roxas as he thought about the creep wandering the house alone. No he wasn't going to let that happen. Adding a handful of chips to the top of his sandwich, pressing the top layer of bread to smush everything just the way he liked, Roxas joined Sora and Axel into the living room.

It had been a awkward of hour of watching some generic action movie before Roxas finally felt himself snap at the intese staring contest Axel had been giving his body.

"Stardust and Crackers!" A swear Namine instisted everyone use in the house instead of Jesus Christ, "Look guy, what the hell is your deal?" Furious blue eyes whipped to look at the pale male seated beside him on the long couch. A glaring contest of his baby blues versus his amused emeralds. But instead of Axel looking away ashamed or anything, he leaned closer. A grin spreading on his thin lips, almost too sharp looking teeth peeking out from under them. Warm breath fanning against his face, a smoke like scent to it.

"I am bothering you?" _No shit sherlock._ Roxas deadpanned in response mentally before retorting, "I don't know how they do it where you are from. But here, most humans don't enjoy being simply gawked at. It is creepy, rude and I'd like you'd to back the heck off."

"Roxas!" Sora's alarmed voice came from the floor, knocking some sense into the blonde. Oh shit. Thats right. He is a dragon. They used to eat people. Used to? They might still!

Rough nasal like laughter bubbled out of Axel's throat in sharp barks at Roxas's face draining of its little color. A ashen coloring as small droplets of sweat dotted his eyebrow making those large blue eyes flash brighter against its owners canvas.

"I see! Well then, I'll have to watch my peepers." Axel rolled back into the couch as if made of liquid, relaxing and looking pointedly at the screen.

_Who the hell even says peepers anymore?_ A hand rested against his thudding heart, was he really that scared? Jesus he was a wimp. Good thing Ven wasn't here to see it. Or Cloud. He could handle Ven's teasing, but Cloud's dissapointment was different. Ugh.

The feel of the couch shifting brought a paranoid gaze to Axel, seeing him cross his legs and slouch to get more comfortable.

"Who is staring now?" A chuckle from the red head.

"Oh, yea. Just...those clothing. I mean. You aren't asian...and they look...really stiff." Roxas mumbled, voice trailing down into a whisper. Embrassed he'd been called out like that. But really all he did was glance, this creeper didn't have shit on him! Yet, he still...felt a little like a hypocrite.

"Oh, actually. Where I am from is considered to be part of Asia. These are formal robes yes, but I am supposed to act like a dignitary for my clan."

"But you don't look Asian!" Sora called out from the floor, rolled onto his belly with his darker blues looking at Axel in curiousity.

"Ah no, I am Russian."

"Russia...is in Asia?" Sora asked again, the confusion littering his voice.

"Just a part. I happen to be from that part."

...Wait what? A hurrid motion as Roxas fished his phone out of his pocket, dailing up to the internet and searching for truth to Axel's words. One quick google search later and Roxas learned something new.

"Dude that is so boss!" Sora called out, stuffing his face with a handful of chips from the bag he had pilfered from the pantry earlier.

"Glad ya think so," Axel snorted then, seeming to relax more. He wasn't sitting so stiffly anymore. Even throwing a long skinny arm across the back of the couch. The tips of his fingers not even half a inch away from Roxas's golden cowlicks. And Roxas found, he didn't mind that. With Axel not staring him down like a juicy stake, he wasn't that bad. Curling into his side of the couch, feeling warm and full, a content like state took the blonde in its hands.

It was quite later when Roxas found himself slowing coming awake. He felt so warm, it was making him sweaty and uncomfortable. He went to push the heavy blanket off of him, only to realize...he wasn't covered up. Or in his bed. A sleepy moment of trying to perice things together led to the realization that Roxas was pressed against something hard and insanely warm. Blue eyes locked onto golden stitching that was level with his eyes. And slowly, as if he was the stupid blonde bitch in a horror film, Roxas let his blue eyes travel upwards only to find two bright reptilian slitted green eyes staring back down at him.

Roxas just stared back. His mouth working to form words as his body quickly woke the fuck up. It was around 5am when Roxas woke up the neighborhood with a loud screech. A screech he would later deny ever happened, because men just didn't screech.

**AN: I am sooooo sorry this took so long for me to write out. I just...wasn't feeling all that motivated, at all. So I dragged my feet about it. That and school, but to be honest I've been out of my uni since May. So...yea. Anyways, I hope the next chapter won't take me so long. Just I haven't felt the motivation to really write fanfiction in a while. Which is sad because I quite enjoy doing so I also apologize for spelling errors, I'm doing this all in word pad and generally at 3am at night. Maybe it is time for me to quit.**


End file.
